Dark Destiny
by Tony Dimera
Summary: What if the Titans decided Robin needed to take some time off after 'Masks' and forced him to? Robin falls under the control of sinsister forces, and it could spell death for the the Teen Titans Warning: Character Death. Pairings: Slight RobStar RobJinx


**Dark Destiny**

There is a certain pleasure to hearing a person's heartbeat stop. To hear it simply fade away, like dust in the wind. I have grown to love that part of killing someone.

When you have to kill someone, there isn't any right or wrong. That voice in your head screams _Obey_, it controls you, and then the job is finished.

The target is dead, and you've achieved complete success. Your friends pat you on the back, and give you praise. Your lover kisses you, and you know it will lead to more later.

"Robin, please stop! What they hell are you doing?"

Shut up and bleed motherfucker! Beast Boy, stupid, ugly, weak Beast Boy. He never saw it coming; even if he had he would not have been much of a threat. None of them were much of a challenge; I knew them all to well.

"Robin, don't make me do this!" Do what Cyborg? You always thought you were better then I didn't you? You always thought you'd make a better leader, your team is dying. And thanks to the special devices I created will cause every circuit in his body to explode.

A very painful, very messy death.

Raven, fiery, beautiful Raven. If any of these half wits could manage to even hit me, it is you. I look deep into your eyes; you see what I've become.

A part of me wants it to end here. It pleads with me, to take my own life. So that I can never hurt another again, so that those who remain of my friends will be spared.

But a much louder part of me tells me to continued, to kill them all. Then it's back to H.I.V.E., I'll be rewarded, and then I can return to Jinx's warm embrace.

She stares deep into my eyes, and she knows, I'm no longer Robin, he's dead.

She reacts, but I move fasters. Her face is covered with my special concoction, it will keep her from saying her magic words, and more importantly make her unable to breath.

A jump, a grab onto her neck and a quick twist. A pleasing snap signals my victory over the powerful witch, and now only one remained.

She is horrified, she cannot move, she is in total disbelief. "Friend Robin...how could you do this? They were your friends! Someone is controlling you, please fight it friend Robin."

Sweet Starfire, how I once dreamed of holding you, kissing you, loving you. Now those feelings are gone, they have vanished. It feels like someone cut the love I felt for her out of my heart, out of my mind.

"Fight or die Starfire." I tell her. I'm not sure why I say it, the small voice, the one that tells me to stop becomes louder.

"I cannot. Please friend Robin, you need help-"

"I'm not Robin anymore, Robin is gone, I'm Red X now." I shout at her. "I am not your friend, you betrayed me. You will pay as the others did."

Starfire looked to the ground and began sobbing. I'm tempted to apologize, say I was wrong and wipe away her tears, but that idea is pushed aside.

It is replaced with pure, burning hatred.

"Robin we are best friends. I cannot live in a world were we must fight. If you are truly evil then do what you must." She lets out.

What...garbage. There may have been a time when hearing her say such a thing would affect me. That time is gone, Robin might have cared, but I'm Red X now.

I jump forward, extend the blades from my wrists and slice her throat.

0

_"Robin, they guys and I were talking...we were thinking maybe you could use some time off." I hear a voice say. It belongs to Cyborg. _

_"What?" My voice is cold, I do not like were this is going._

_"Well, this whole Slade thing has had you razzled."_

_"No." I answered _

_"Well uh..." He trails off, he is obviously incredibly nervous about something._

_"We decided you have to." A monotone voice declares. I notice the others behind Cyborg._

_"I get no say in this!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet._

_"You are becoming too obsessed. You need to clear your mind." _

_"And who will be leading now that I'm being kicked out."_

_"You're not being-"_

_"Answer the question."_

_"I will." Cyborg admitted, his face suddenly filled with shame. Did he regret this already?_

_"I see, fine. Forget you all, I don't need you." I grab a few things and push past them, making my way to the door._

_"Robin, don't be like this! Please man!" Cyborg pleads. I ignore him and head to the door. _

"_Friends Robin!" I hear a voice howl behind me. I look back to see Starfire chasing after me. "Don't leave with angry thoughts, please we simply do this because we care about you and-"_

"_Don't lie Starfire." I hissed. "You wouldn't betray me if you cared about me." I turn around and exit. I hear her crying in the background, but I'm too high on fury to care. In fact, it almost makes me feel a bit better that I hurt her a little._

_0_

_It was a couple hours later, and I was beginning to think a bit clearer as I walked in the park. I guess they were right, I did need a vacation. I wouldn't normally freak out like that. Man, I needed to figure out how I was going to apologize to them._

"_Hey snot muncher, look who's all alone!" I hear an all too familiar voice hiss. I jump up and twist, and see Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. I was in trouble. I grab my Bo Staff and go into a defensive position. _

"_Wait my young friend. We are not here to fight." Another voice states. I have never heard this voice before. It's owner, an older gray haired man steps forward out of the shadows. "Hello Robin, I am Brother Blood." _

_I feel my muscles relax slightly, though I have no idea why. I almost feel myself becoming calmer._

"_What do you want?"_

"_To merely offer you an understanding environment. That was something you're so called 'friends' couldn't do could they? Didn't they turn on you so quickly Robin?" _

_How on earth did he know about what happened? Blood smiled knowing. "Thanks to a little scheme I dreamed up, using Gizmo's technology, we implanted many different cameras in your precious tower." Blood revealed. _

_Damn. How did I not know that? How did our systems not detect that? _

"_Go away." I let out. I raise my Staff, and ready an assault. _

"_You don't want to fight us." Blood states. I swear, I knew he was somehow messing with my head, but I didn't care for some reason._

"_I don't want to fight you." I agree mindlessly. _

"_You want to come with us Robin, join HIVE, and you'll get the respect you deserve." Blood promised with an evil smirk. _

"_Yes, I will join HIVE." _

_Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth laugh knowingly. Blood smirks evilly, waving hand, beckoning me to follow as they left. I did follow; I suspected I was being controlled, but had no desire to fight it, Blood saw to that. _

_In the months that followed, I returned to Titan Tower only once. To get my Red X outfit. I became top student at HIVE, and let's just say things got a little hot between Jinx and me._

_What can I say? I was pretty damn popular, I loved it, Robin was dead, long live Red X. _

_0_

The Titans lay dead all around me. I turned away not caring, Jinx removed my helmet and kissed me, Mammoth gave me a hard congratulatory slap on the back, even Gizmo gave me a thumbs up.

Now it's back to HIVE. The last part of me that was Robin screamed and died with his friends. A tear slipped down my cheek, I wiped it off and ignored it.

I was truly Red X, now and forever.

**THE END**


End file.
